This invention relates generally to an improved door lock assembly designed for secure multipoint locking of a door, particularly such as an entry door for a residence or business establishment. The improved multipoint door lock assembly is designed for use with a hinged or swinging door, and includes a plurality of latch pins for securing the swinging door in a tightly closed condition. The multiple latch pins are adapted for coordinated operation from a single or main actuator, in combination with a security deadbolt and a related panic release mechanism for quickly and easily unlocking and opening the door from the inside.
Door lock assemblies for use with hinged swinging doors are generally known in the art. Such lock assemblies typically include one or more movable lock members mounted at a vertical position along a free side edge of the door in close proximity with an actuator positioned for convenient manual operation. For example, a spring-loaded latch bolt is normally mounted at a mid-height position on the door side edge to engage a strike or keeper plate on an adjacent door jamb to maintain the door in a closed and/or locked condition. A door handle or lever is normally included as part of the lock assembly and is adapted for manual rotation to retract the latch bolt and thereby permit the door to be opened. A deadbolt is frequently associated with the latch bolt for extension or retraction by means of keyed cylinder or a manually operated thumb turn or the like.
Although door lock assemblies of the general type described above have performed their latching and/or locking functions in a generally satisfactory manner, there has been a continuing desire and need for further improvements in high security lock assemblies designed to safely and positively lock a door against unauthorized entry. Toward this end, so-called multipoint lock assemblies have been proposed with multiple lock members provided along the door side edge for engaging a corresponding number of keeper plates mounted on the adjacent door jamb. In some instances, the multiple lock members are designed for independent actuation, with the unfortunate result that some of the locking members are frequently left disengaged due to human forgetfulness and/or neglect. In other designs, the multiple lock members are adapted for concurrent actuation from a single actuator lever or handle, but these systems have tended to be relatively difficult to assemble and install in a cost effective manner. Moreover, multipoint lock assemblies have typically required significant component disassembly to reconfigure the components to accommodate reversible installation on a swinging door adapted for left- or right-handed swinging movement.
The present invention provides an improved multipoint lock assembly for use with a swinging door, wherein multiple lock members are operated concurrently from a single main actuator, in coordinated operation with a security deadbolt, and wherein the components require minimal reconfiguration to accommodate reversible left- or right-handed swinging movement. The improved lock assembly is further designed to provide a tight and substantially weatherproof fit between the door side edge and an adjacent door jamb, when the door is in a closed condition.